bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 140
London Buses route 140 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Harrow Weald and Hayes & Harlington Station, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 140 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Colindale Station and Northolt Racecourse via Hay Lane - Kingsbury Green - Kingsbury - Kenton - Harrow Town Centre - South Harrow - Northolt Station. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Harrow Weald (HD) garage using AEC Regent STs. On 31 October 1934, the bifurcation to Northolt Racecourse was withdrawn for the winter months. On 13 April 1935, the journeys to Northolt Racecourse were reinstated and part of the allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage. On 4 November 1935, the Willesden (AC) allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage. On 4 April 1936, part of the allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage and AEC Regents were introduced. On 7 October 1936, the route was withdrawn between Kenton and Colindale but was diverted to Mill Hill instead, the withdrawn section was replaced by new Route 119. On 4 November 1936, the Willesden (AC) allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage and the route was converted to full AEC Regent ST operation. On 24 March 1937, the route was extended from Northolt to Hayes and an additional Monday to Saturday service was introduced between South Harrow and Northolt Racecourse. Part of the allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage. On 3 May 1939, part of the allocation was transferred to Edgware (EW) garage. On 13 December 1939, the Willesden (AC) allocation was transferred to Edgware (EW) garage and the AEC Regent STs were replaced by AEC Regents. The Northolt Racecourse journeys were withdrawn. On 29 October 1941, the route was extended from Hayes Station to Bourne Avenue. On 14 December 1949, Leyland Titan RTWs were introduced. On 3 May 1950, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTW operation. On 2 May 1951, Leyland Titan RTLs and AEC Regent III RTs were introduced. On 17 October 1951, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTL and AEC Regent III RT operation. On 14 May 1952, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 22 October 1952, part of the allocation was transferred to Hendon (AE) garage. On 4 May 1955, the route was withdrawn between Hayes Bourne Avenue and Hayes station and was diverted to London Airport Central via Harlington High Street and Harlington Corner. On 10 October 1962, the Hendon (AE) allocation was transferred to Edgware (EW) and Harrow Weald (HD) garage. On 23 January 1966, the Mill Hill terminus was changed from Bunns Lane to Mill Hill Broadway Station and the Edgware (EW) allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage. In 1967, the route was extended from Mill Hill Broadway to Page Street for school journeys. On 23 March 1968, the Monday to Friday school journeys were extended to Mill Hill East Station. On 13 March 1971, part of the allocation was transferred to Hendon (AE) garage. On 5 March 1972, the Sunday service was diverted via Cherry Lane Cemetery and M4 slip Road. On 17 June 1972, AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 15 July 1978, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. In 1983, the route was withdrawn between Harrow and Mill Hill and diverted to Harrow Weald via withdrawn section of route 114, the withdrawn section was replaced by route 114. The route was converted to one person operation using MCW Metrobuses. On 27 April 1985, the Sunday service was extended from Harrow Weald to Edgware Station via Marsh Lane and Canons Park and part of the allocation was transferred to Edgware (EW) garage. On 2 November 1985, the Monday to Saturday service was extended to Edgware Station replacing withdrawn route 286. On 12 April 1986, the route was extended to Heathrow Terminal 4 via Cargo Tunnel. On 14 November 1987, the Edgware (EW) allocation was transferred to Harrow Weald (HD) garage and the route was withdrawn between Harrow Weald and Edgware, this section was replaced by route 340 On 30 September 1989, the route was withdrawn between Heathrow Central and Terminal 4. On 18 August 1990, the Sunday journeys via Cherry Lane were withdrawn. On 1 December 1990, the route passed to London United operating from their Hounslow (AV) garage using MCW Metrobuses. In November 1996, the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Leyland Olympians. On 4 December 1999, the route passed to Metroline operating from their Harrow Weald (HD) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents. In 2002, the Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Tridents were replaced by Plaxton Presidents bodied Dennis Tridents. On 17 April 2004, the route was converted into a 24 hour service. On 4 September 2004, the route was retained by Metroline using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs and the frequency was increased. On 3 September 2011, the route was retained by Metroline. On 30 August 2014, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were introduced and the frequencies were increased to every 7-8 minutes Monday to Saturday daytimes (7 AM peak, additional journey PM peak) 10 evenings, early Saturday mornings and Sundays and 12 early Sunday mornings. In August 2016, the Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by brand new Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 3 September 2016, the route was retained by Metroline. On 5 November 2018, Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were reintroduced alongside the existing the Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 7 December 2019, the route was withdrawn between Hayes and Harlington Station and Heathrow Central, this section was replaced by new routes 278 and X140. At the same time, the route was converted to a full Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LH operation and the night service was renumbered N140. On 23 December 2019, the final Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL operated by Metroline LK04UWW (VP614) was withdrawn. Current Route Route 140 operates via these primary locations: *Harrow Weald Bus Garage *Wealdstone High Street *Harrow & Wealdstone Station *Harrow Bus Station *South Harrow Station *Northolt Park Station *Northolt Station *Yeading White Hart Roundabout *Hayes Grapes *Hayes & Harlington Station Gallery 28190454004_8a64488a1d_o.jpg|Metroline Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL on route 140|link=Metroline LK04UWW's Last Day (Volvo Plaxton President -VP614- Metroline) Harrow Weald (3).jpg|Metroline Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TL, VP614 on route 140 on December 23rd 2019 External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Category:London Buses routes